Acceptance
by cinnamon-san
Summary: Renn and Torak, one shot, romance. Someone needed to do it at one point or the other.
1. Chapter 1

Renn couldn't explain what she was beginning to feel, but every time she saw her best friend, her heart began skipping beats. She was convinced that a demon had entered her body and was messing with her heart, but no demons had come near the raven clan or Torak for the past 6 moons. She'd sought out help from Saeunn, but she'd waved her off with a crooked smile, telling her that she was 'too old to be dealing with the problems of the young'. That led Renn to confront Torak; she figured that if she was feeling something like this, than Torak must be too.

Torak didn't speak for a long time after Renn explained what she was feeling, which irritated her. Renn became very impatient with him, and stormed off to find Fin-Kedinn, to see if he could explain what was happening to her. After a long conversation full of indirect messages, Fin-Kedinn finally explained what she was feeling was _love._

"Love..." The girl repeated, over and over, trying to make sense of it. '_Love, how can I be in love with Torak?' _Normally, if Renn needed to clear her head she went hunting, but as she placed an arrow to her bow, ready to release all of emotion onto the animal in front of her. But as she let it go a sudden realisation came over her. She was _in love_ with him. The arrow flew past the bird she'd been aiming at '_DAMN IT' _she'd let herself get distracted by Torak. Now she would go back to camp with nothing from her trip.

The girl strolled into camp, to find everyone sitting around a fire. None of them realised that she'd even come back, well, everyone except Torak. After having Renn so openly confront him about her feelings, he'd found himself questioning his own feelings for her. He'd often thought about having a mate, but he could never see himself with anyone, anyone but Renn. That's when he decided to do something about it, but what could he do. There was no one for to ask about it, especially not wolf. It was completely different for wolves to find a mate.

The boy stood up, after he saw the red-headed girl putting down her bow and hunting tools. He walked over to her, and without saying a word took her by the wrist and guided her over back in the trees that she had just come out of.

"Hey, Torak, what are you doing?" The girl struggled to get her arm free, but Torak had become so much bigger and stronger than her, that he easily overpowered her. "Torak, answer me!"

The boy ignored her comments, sometimes he wished she would just go along with things without asking questions. But then again, the fact that she was so upfront and confident was one of the things he _loved _about her. He led them into a clearing not far from the Raven camp, the boy let go of her wrist and turned to face the girl.

"Torak, why did you drag me here?" However much the girl loved him, he could be so stubborn at times.

"I have something to tell you, so just be quiet and listen, okay?" Renn nodded in response, he sounded so serious.

Torak didn't know how to tell her, he was never good at words. Wolves barely made noises; they mainly just used body language. How could he tell her, he knew there would be no words to explain what he felt, so he went for something he knew would tell Renn his feelings without actually saying them.

"Close your eyes Renn" The girl frowned.

"Why?"

"Renn" the boy moaned, Renn sighed obviously in response and closed her eyes slowly '_What is he planning on doing?'_

A slowly as her could, the boy inched closer to the girl. It was only now that he realised just how small she was compared to him, the top of her forehead was level with his lips. He couldn't help but think how perfectly her body would fit into his. He slowly bent his neck so his mouth was hovering over her cheek bone. Should he kiss her there? '_No_' holding his breath, Torak moved further down the girl's face, appreciating every freckle. Finally he found her lips; the boy could feel her breath on his cheek.

Slowly, and tentatively he brushed his lips against hers. But the heat that both of them felt during that moment, pushed them both to move in again, this time greedily. Renn attempted to let Torak in as far she could, letting his tongue brush past her lips and her teeth, till he found hers. His hand moved quickly up her torso, till they found the middle of her waist. Her hands moved fast as his and wrapped around the back his neck.

Torak dipped her back, eager to take more of Renn for himself. The girl willing let herself fall into his arms. His hands moved further round, to the small of her back. The boy couldn't hold back, he let his find their way up her jerkin. She groaned slightly with the heat his touch, which trigged an unintentional smile from Torak, as he moved further up her jerkin.

The girl felt completely helpless, normally she wouldn't be this easily manipulated, but his sheer touch had trigged something in her that she hadn't known was possible. Torak knew this and took full advantage of it. As one hand moved up her body, his other hand found its way outside of her jerkin and onto the nape of her neck. He dipped her back further, and led her deeper into the kiss, but neither of them had taken a breath. The girl pulled back momentarily, with Torak still holding her in position, she looked him dead in the eye and saw something that she'd never seen before, it was so intense that it spread though her almost immediately.

She pushed herself closer into his body, and slowly kissed her way up his neck till she found his jaw. She traced his jaw line with her tongue for moment, before he found his way to her lips and kissed down hard and passionately. The girl moaned as Torak bit down on her lip, he found pleasure in the noises she kept making. The slight moans she made as he pushed his tongue past hers and the groans as he pulled her closer till it seemed physically impossible to get any deeper into each other.

The heat of the kiss radiated through their bodies and seemed to surround them. Renn couldn't take much more of it; she was becoming greedy for his touch and knew her lust couldn't be satisfied by his hands alone. The girl moved her hands from his neck to the bottom of his torso, where she found the bottom of his jerkin. The girl lifted it slowly, letting her hands trace the sides of his body. She slowly lifted it off of his body, breaking the kiss only for a moment, before he latched back onto her lips. She let her hands trace every muscle and contour on his chest, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck again.

Torak pulled her up, quickly removing her jerkin; breaking their kiss for only a moment again before the girl jumped up, and wrapped her legs tightly around him. He felt her weight move comfortably into his hands as he knelt down and laid her down on the ground. She fell back slowly, with Torak having complete control over her body. The boy pulled up to look down and the beautiful girl that was lying beneath him. He smiled down slightly, something felt so right about this, the girl returned the sentiment, before reaching up to his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

Neither of them knew how long they'd spent there, but Torak was becoming impatient, he _needed _all of her to be his. On instinct, he reached down and began to undo her leggings, she moaned as if she knew what he planned on doing next. He removed them slowly, kissing his way down her stomach as he did. With every touch of his lips, Renn sighed with pleasure. As soon as he'd removed them he made his way back up to lips. The girl purred as his hands moved up the top of her thighs.

Filled with anticipation, the girl rolled Torak over onto his back. He'd so easily manipulated her body; she wanted to know if she could do the same to him. He looked up to find her petit frame crawling over his body, moving down his torso. As quickly as she could, the girl undid his leggings and pulled them down slowly, making him feel every movement of her hands. She glanced at the boy's face, to see if she'd had the same effect on him, his head was rolled back and his mouth open. She traced the side of his legs with soft, innocent kisses, hearing his groans as she did.

She looked up at Torak face, she didn't understand what was happening but the feelings it was creating in her had turned her into someone else. Torak sat up so that they we levelled with each other, he moved his lips to the side of her face. Gently, he bit down on her ear, he smiled when he heard he purr with pleasure. Then, as quietly as he could he whispered in her ear something so sweet that it made the girl gasp with delight.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl ran her lips across to the tip of his length, slowly; making him feel the movement. She heard his moans, as she reached the end. The cloth that covered it was beginning to annoy the girl; she reached to where it was tied. Renn undid it, carefully; she looked up to see the boy's face. Torak reached up to touch her face, he was desperate to kiss her, whatever she was planning to do had to wait, he had to have the control again.

He rolled her over; the girl became frustrated at how easily he'd manipulated her body. Torak found his way onto his neck her kissed down gently. She purred slightly, but the boy could sense the slight annoyance in her tone. He worked his way down, making every kiss more loving than the last, he reached her chest. Her began to undo the wrappings that covered her chest, he heard from one of the other boys in the clan that it was one of the most sensitive parts of a woman's body. He wanted to test this out for himself.

The girl had never felt such an ecstasy like this before; she could barely stop from screaming his name through the forest. Her moans ran through the boys ears, knowing that he'd been able to make her like this made him so much more encouraged to satisfy further. He reached to the bottom of her torso; his hand went underneath the thin piece of cloth that separated their bodies. Finally, the hormones that he had been controlling up to now took over.

It was like he became a different person, he suddenly wanted her body so badly that his ached. Without a warning he began to removing the cloth. He immobilized her body; he needed her to stay where she was. Her eyes changed, it wasn't uncertainty, she wasn't scared but it was different from her normal character. It was acceptance; she had her trust in Torak to do whatever he wanted, because she loved him enough to do so.

Renn had lost of her senses, she was only aware of Torak. Through her cloth, the girl felt his member pressing against her; the girl didn't understand much about this sort of thing. But when she asked the women in the clan, they explained that this meant that the man was ready. He removed the cloth separating their bodies from being in full contact. The speed in which he did this startled the girl, the boy looked up to her face, and he smiled. Renn was unsure, but feeling his lips touch hers a softly as they did when he first kissed her, let her relax.

Renn hesitated, but knew that Torak wouldn't hurt her. As she let him in, a shock of pain ran through her, which made her body tense. But Torak continued to kiss her through it, all over her neck, her jaw, her chest. After a moment their bodies began to fit into a rhythm, Renn felt the pain drift away, and it was replaced by pleasure. She let out a moan as she felt her body lift up closer to the boy's.

He could barely contain the ecstasy that was running through his body; he knew Renn was feeling the same. The boy let out a sharp howl; the girl giggled slightly and let out a smaller howl type noise. He smiled down at her; they kissed one final time as they rode out the climax.

Renn woke up entwined in Torak's muscular arms, a smile drifted across her face. The boy opened his eyes slowly; he looked down at the girl.

"Hello" he whispered

"Hey" she responded

They gathered their clothes in silence, neither of them needing to talk. Torak noticed her wrappings were lying on the floor beside him; he picked them up and walked over to the girl. She turned to the boy, about to take the wrappings from him. He pushed her arms away, and began to put them around her.

"I can do that myself Torak"

The boy shrugged; "I wanted to…" The girl laughed and put her hands over his. Torak looked up, he watched the girl as she lent up to kiss him just to the side of his lip.

"Renn…" The boy said quietly, the girl glanced at him in recognition.

"You're my mate now?" A blush ran across the girl's cheeks, she nodded and went back to dressing herself. When they were finished Torak approached the girl. He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The boy pulled away slowly; "We should head back…"

They walked in silence, which allowed them to hear all the noise that the clan members were making.

"What do you think that's all about?" Renn questioned

The boy shrugged; "Probably us…"

As the two of them entered the camp, they were greeted by a red-faced Fin-Kedinn;

"Where were the two of you? We've been looking for you all morning!"

"I told you Fin-Kedinn; don't ask about things that you will not rejoice at" Saeunn called from behind the man, she smiled wickedly at Renn and Torak. The girl blushed, and Torak stood to her defense.

"We were out in the clearing, just beyond the trees, I asked Renn to come with me because there were things I wanted to talk to her about, but we fell asleep…"

The older man frowned; "Next time you do this, tell someone so we don't all get in such a panic" with that Fin-Kedinn walked away, and the rest of the clan resumed their usual morning routines. Torak shot the girl a reassuring look; they weren't going to tell anyone just yet.

Later that day, Fin-Kedinn had taken Torak into his tent. The man looked at the boy, with his eyes full of knowledge.

"Torak, you are coming to an age now where you need to find a mate…" The boy nodded in response.

"You do realize that this means if you cannot find a mate in the Raven clan, then you will have to go somewhere else in the forest and find one?"

"Fin-Kedinn, you trust me?"

"Yes, Torak I do but what does that have to do with this?"

"I know you think of Renn as your daughter, and you need to know that I would never let anything happen to her"

The man exhaled heavily; "I see…you want Renn to be your mate…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Renn was called into Fin-Kedinn's tent, she assumed that she and Torak were being lectured about not going too far from the camp. However, she was greeted by Saeunn and another one of the elders from the clan. She sat down next to Torak;

"What's going on?" The boy smiled;

"You'll find out in a moment..." Fin-Kedinn sat in front of the two.

"Torak and I have been talking, and the elders agree also that it is time for you to find a mate Renn"

The girl panicked slightly, she only wanted to be with Torak and now they were going to send her off somewhere to find one? Renn stirred in her seat, how could she say that she and Torak were already...together?

"He has brought it to my attention that he knows you better than anyone else, and it is true that I have my utmost trust in him. You know your father would want you to be safe and happy with someone that you know and trust equally. That is why, that we all agree that it is in your best interests if you were to b e...Torak's mate" Fin-Kedinn looked directly at the girl, he was still expecting her to refuse to it, however much he agreed with the pairing.

The girl's eyes opened wide, she held back a smile, but her cheeks still managed to blush wildly. "Alright"

The two elder women and Fin-Kedinn gasped, but Torak just smiled.

"Renn? You're okay with this?" The girl turned to Torak and flashed him a smile. "Of course I am"

Saeunn laughed scarily "Fin-Kedinn, you can't be that naive to think that they'd fallen asleep during the time that they'd been away..."

The man looked over to the two of them, his eyes full of questioning. Renn drew in a breath, Torak stirred beside her. From the corner of her eye the girl saw the boy throwing her a hesitant look. She mentally cursed the old woman, everything had been going so well until she'd done _that._

The man waved it off; "That doesn't matter anymore, I shall mate them immediately."

The two of them were directed into different tents, Renn was given a set of embroided clothes. Using earthblood the women who had given her the clothes made marks on her arms and cheeks. After that she was taken out into the centre of the camp. Everyone was sat around a fire. Fin-Kedinn was stood directly in front of her, with Torak stood at his side.

The girl couldn't help but notice how handsome he'd become in the past two summers. She was beckoned to stand next to the boy, she did so willingly. After the ceremony the two of them were escorted to a tent of their own. Both Renn and Torak's things had been moved in there, it felt so surreal to her. The two of them sat down in the corner, the boy turned to her;

"Renn?" She looked over in recognition.

"You're okay with all of this?" He looked around him.

"Torak, I'm not good at expressing my feelings, you should know that better than anyone, but _this_ makes me happier than I've been for a while. Torak I-"The girl exhaled heavily "I love you" The boy scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly; it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. They spent the rest of the night entwined in each other, spoiling themselves in each other's company.

* * *

><p>Okay, uhm Reviews if there is anything else that needed to be added and If a next chapter is wantedneeded.

Yeah and that's it I guess...


End file.
